Cambios
by Yasel
Summary: Prólogo:: Un cambio siempre es bueno ¿cierto? pero cuando es radical ¿es tan bueno? la madurez llega, y con ello nuevas metas a la mente de Serena que haran que tome una decisión muy importante


**Prólogo**

* * *

El comienzo se basa en dos años después de la batalla de Sailor Galaxia, después de la partida de las Sailors Stars y que la tierra estubiera fuera de peligro, los futuros reyes del sistema solar, decidieron vivir su juventud como adolescentes normales.

Serena acababa de salir de la preparatoria, como todas las chicas, pero con una clara y al parecer grave diferencia, no sabia que carrera estudiar. Darien seguía en EE.UU, pero con la diferencia que ahora estaban unidos a traves de la linea telefonica, las cartas, e incluso via internet. Las chicas tenian una clara preocupación por el futuro de su futura reina.

Se encontraban en el Templo.

- Vamos Serena -masculló Ray visiblemente enfadada por la actitud de la rubia platino- ¡No me digas que es tan dificil escoger una maldita carrera!¡Tres semanas!

- Oh callate - rezongó Serena lanzandole una mala mirada que Ray contestó con una sonrisa enervante- Estoy decidiendome entre periodismo y derecho. . . -susurró mirando los folletos de las universidades

Ray se acostó en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en un cojín, miró a las chicas por el rabillo del ojo que permanecian en silencio.

- ¡Tengo hambre! -proclamó Serena con un acompañamiento de tripas- Ups jeje

- Que raro -ironizó entre dientes Ray

- ¡Estoy en fase de crecimiento! -replicó Serena

- Chicas. . .chicas -intervino con diplomacia la sailor de la sabiduria- Serena, las dos carreras son muy buenas. . . -rebuscó frunciendo el ceño entre los folletos- ¿Londrés?

Todas las miradas se centraron en la princesa que agachó la cabeza.

- Si. . .

Ray se levantó de un salto, miró a la rubia cruzandose de brazos.

- Pe-pero -si estubiera en condiciones normales, hubiera estallado a carcajadas la rubia platino por ver el rostro desencajado de la princesa del fuego- ¿Londrés? -asentimiento- ¿Inglaterra? -asentimiento acompañado con una sonrisa burlona- ¿Europa?

- ¡Bravo, has estudiado el mapa Mundi! -Serena estalló a carcajadas

Serena ignorando las maldiciones entre dientes que masculló Ray, miró a las otras chicas buscando su opinión.

- ¡Pero eso esta muy lejos! -estalló Mina apretando los puños y frunciendo los labios

- Lo sé -dijo con tranquilidad Serena- Pero chicas, cada una tiene derecho a vivir su vida, además estaremos comunicadas -las alent

Ninguna cambió sus facciones de espanto, sorpresa y desilución. Lita que habia permanecido en silencio, habló con bastante incomodidad:

- Serena, ¿te das cuenta lo que estas haciendo? es un cambio muy grande amiga, es un País extranjero ¡No tienes ni pajorera idea de Ingles!

Una sonrisa misteriosa curvó los labios de la rubia de ojos zafiros.

- Esa sonrisa no me gusta -dijo Mina mordiendose el labio inferior

- He tomado un curso intersivo de Inglés -concluyó Serena bastante feliz con sus resultados- Además que Darien y yo las ultimas semanas nos hemos comunicado en perfecto inglés

- ¿Darien lo sabe? -preguntó incredula Ray

- No -su rostro se ensombreci

- ¡¿Y cuando pensabas contarnoslos?! -estalló Mina furiosa, sus ojos fulguraban- Claro, ya sé -hubo puro sarcasmo- cuando arreglaras las maletas ibas a decir "esto chicas, tengo algo que comentaros, mañana me voy para Europa"

- Eso es egoista por tu parte Mina -se defendió dolida Serena por la actitud de las chicas

Hubo un incomodo silencio, que fue roto cuando Luna subió a la mesa, mirando con severidad a todas las chicas.

- Chicas, Serena tiene derecho a vivir su propia vida -susurró Luna con el rostro entristezido- Queda mucho para que Tokyo Cristal nazca, así que todas vosotras pueden llevar una vida en completa paz como adolescentes, las misiones han quitado parte de vuestra niñez, todas habeis madurado a la fuerza por las guerras contra enemigos pasados -respiró hondo- No podemos retener a ninguna para que cumpla sus metas, es injusto para cualquiera

Amy sonrió asintiendo.

- Tienes razón Luna -acarició a la gata que ronroneó- Lo siento Serena -se disculpó- Supongo que felicidades - amplió su sonrisa- Estoy orgullosa de que decidas un buen futuro amiga

Serena abrazó a su amiga y besó ambas mejillas de la peliazul, miró a las tres chicas restantes. Lita sonrió pacificamente.

- Es genial -concluyó la morena ojiverde- Un nuevo país, nuevas aventuras -sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron emocionados- Tienes todo mi apoyo

Mina se lanzó a los brazos de su princesa.

- ¡Oh Sery! -gimoteó- ¡Te voy a echar mucho de menos! -cubrió el rostro de su amiga a besos- En fin, felicidades y espero que te lo pases de muerte, es una buena ciudad -le guiñó un ojo picara- Lo sé por experiencia, incluso te puedo hacer una guía detallada de los sitios interesantes de la ciudad, te lo pasarás genial, eso te lo puedo asegurar

Serena sonrió, pero Ray permanecia ensombrecida y sin dirigir una sola palabra a las chicas.

- Si te vas no contaras con mi apoyo -dijo obstinadamente la princesa del fuego

- ¡Ray! -exclamaron todas reprendiendola

Ray Hino conocida por su mal genio mostró una mirada tan fría que heló a los presentes, puñales candentes se clavaron en el corazón de Serena.

- ¿Porque no me apoyas Ray? -hubo tristeza en su pregunta

- ¿Pretendes que te apoye ayudandote a abandonarnos? -sonrió desdeñosa- No Serena Tsukino, si te vas olvidate que me conoces

Serena resopló furiosa, sus ojos brillaron humedecidos de ira.

- ¿¡Porque crees que todo se resume en tí, Hino!? -gritó furiosa- ¡No te creas el centro del mundo, porque no lo eres!! -lanzó un aspero gruñido- ¡Eres una egoista!¡Me voy a ir con tu apoyo o sin él! -se levantó de un agil salto- ¡No me vas a hacer mas daño con tu egoismo!

Como un huracán seguida de una preocupada Luna, abandonó el templo.

Ray agachó la cabeza rompiendo el contacto con las miradas de reproche de las chicas.

* * *

Serena dos dias después entraba en el piso de las sailors Exteriores que la recibian con una bella sonrisa.

- Gatita -Haruka la abrazó con cariño- ¿Que te trae por aquí?

Serena tomó asiento frente a Hotaru, Setsuna, Michuru y Haruka, su semblante era serio, las cuatro chicas se miraron entre si con preocupación.

- Chicas he decidido irme a estudiar al extranjero -susurr

Las chicas impactadas por la frase guardando silencio, sin embargo Hoturu sonrió junto a Setsuna.

- ¿Estas segura princesa? -preguntó con cortesia Michiru- Quiero decir, es una decisión que cambiará tu vida

- Eso es lo que quiero -susurró con voz temblorosa- Cambiar mi vida

Hotaru se sentó junto a Serena. La rubia platino retenia lagrimas a fuerza de voluntad, las chicas dandose cuenta de ello, guardaron silencio.

- Es que. . . - su voz sonó temblorosa- Me gusta mi vida. . . pero quiero vivir. . .quiero dejar de pensar que mi unico destino es ser reina por una reencarnación, no quiero depender de un solo futuro, quiero labrarmelo por mi misma, demostrarme que soy capaz de superar otras metas que no se basen en salvar el mundo

- Es un pensamiento muy sabio -dijo con aire pensativo Setsuna- Y muy maduro -le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa

- Nunca he sido sabia, y menos madura, siempre he dependido de todas, quiero dejar de hacerlo, quiero probarme, que Darien este orgulloso de mí. . . -sus ojos se enturbiaron con mas fuerza- A veces pienso que el esta atado a mi por el pasado, no por mi misma. . .

- No pienses eso gatita -intervino con tristeza Haruka- El principe te ama por ser Serena Tsukino. . .

- Eso nadie lo puede saber. . . nadie

- Pero si lo que deseas es probar tus capacidades, adelante gatita -la alentó con una sonrisa de triunfo- estas en todo tu derecho de hacerlo ¿verdad que sí? -buscó apoyo en las demas sailors.

- ¡Claro! -exclamaron todas sonrientes

La pequeña Hotaru se abrazó a su princesa.

- Espero que cumplas tus sueños -habló con voz angelical la dulce Hotaru

- ¡Gracias chicas! -exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

* * *

Dos semanas después todas se encontraban en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokyo despidiendo a una nerviosisima Serena que estaba al borde de las lagrimas al igual que muchas de ellas.

- Gracias chicas -abrazó a todas las chicas

Cuando llegó el turno de Ray, esta retrocedió negandose al contacto, una mirada asesina general fué dirigida a la sailor del fuego que ignoró a conciencia.

- Lo siento Ray, pero es mi desición, no puedo hacer nada sino la respetas. . .

Ray solo la miró con indiferencia y el rostro inexpresivo.

- Chicas -elevó la voz para hablar mas alto que el altavoz que hacia un llamado para embarcar en el avión para Inglaterra- Os llamaré, os escribiré. . .no os preocupeis, estaré bien, informadme de todo, nos podemos comunicar por los trasmisores, aunque Luna se niege -soltó una risa chistosa al final de la frase recibiendo un maullido de reclamo de la caja en donde iba Luna

Mina sollozó abrazandose a Lita y a Amy, cuando Serena caminaba a la puerta de embarque con lentitud.

Hotaru miró con sus ojos violaceos la partida de su princesa, empezaba una nueva era, y ninguna sabia si era para bien o para mal.

El tiempo lo diria. . .

"Princesa, el aire sopla con furia mezclandose con el rumor de tu despedida" -pensó Haruka- "Nuevos tiempos para todos nos azachan. . ."

Setsuna sintió que las puertas del tiempo tronaron. La lluvia comenzó a azotar las afueras del aeropuerto. Lita vió como un trueno iluminaba el cielo, cuando vieron el avión despegar. El corazón de Mina se desquebrajó con un mal presentimiento. Ray sintió que la furia del fuego se avivaba en su interior, la sabiduria del conocimiento de Amy trabajó contra el tiempo y con un unico pensamiento. Los mares azotaron los puertos, Michiru sintió el dolor de las olas.

Serena viendo como una miniatura su amada Isla, sintió una punzada en el pecho, mientras sus ojos volvian a llenarse de lagrimas.

- No se preocupe muchacha -dijo una simpatica anciana a su lado- Siempre vienen bien los cambios. . .

Serena sonrió queda.

**Continuará . . .**


End file.
